


Look, a Hat

by JonJackTheBoi



Series: Vine fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Fluff and Humor, Hats, M/M, Short & Sweet, vinefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonJackTheBoi/pseuds/JonJackTheBoi
Summary: Another Vine one! I wrote this like two weeks ago and then forgot about it until liek yesterday, lol, but here it is, I only really gave it like one edit, but it was beta-d by niftyturtle32 (Like usual), and I hope its ok!(I also probably won't have anything else up until September since I'm prepping for some fanweeks coming up then!)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Vine fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809250
Kudos: 17





	Look, a Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Another Vine one! I wrote this like two weeks ago and then forgot about it until liek yesterday, lol, but here it is, I only really gave it like one edit, but it was beta-d by niftyturtle32 (Like usual), and I hope its ok!   
> (I also probably won't have anything else up until September since I'm prepping for some fanweeks coming up then!)

Daichi sighed. Suga had run off. For the fourth time. He had insisted they do school shopping together, despite neither of them really needing anything, since they were both starting their first year of university next week. They were still new to Tokyo, so Daichi managed to feel a surge of alarm along with his annoyance. He texted Suga a quick 'where are you' before taking a look around where he'd ended up. Somehow, he had ended up in the hat section of the clothing store they'd been walking around. His phone buzzed, and he checked it, finding Suga’s reply.  
‘I'll be back in a minute! Just stay where you are for now!’  
Daichi sighed again, and glanced at all the hats. Well, if he had time to kill…

School was starting soon, and Kuroo was trying to ignore it. Right now, by buying Kenma a new game, and then probably by working out for longer then he, strictly speaking, should. (Hey, it’s not his fault that nothing can quiet the mind like putting the body through hell). He checked his phone, and saw a text from his mom.  
‘Could you get me a sun hat if you're still at the mall? Thanks!’  
‘Yeah, and I will.’  
he shoved his phone into his pocket and looked around for a second before heading into the nearest clothing store that looked like it probably sold hats. 

Daichi was starting to doubt Suga would be back anytime soon. He sighed and checked his phone again, but saw no new texts and it had been almost twenty minutes. He grabbed the last hat he hadn't tried yet, because why not, the store was basically empty anyway, and put it on.   
"What's a country boy like you doing all the way out in the big city?" Said a voice Daichi hadn’t heard in a hot second. Daichi turned around to find exactly who he was afraid he'd find.  
"Going to school." Daichi responded, glancing Kuroo over and wondering if the hat he was wearing was also because of boredom and lack of options.  
"Really now?" Kuroo asked, and Daichi saw Kuroos eyebrows raise as he stared at Daichi's (Pink cowboy) hat. Daichi rolled his eyes but nodded.  
"And you?" Kuroo shrugged.  
"School." He confirmed, before continuing. "I reckon that hat makes you look a bit gay, Daichi." He said with a bad country accent and sparkling eyes.   
"I reckon it does, Kuroo." Daichi started, making eye contact and deciding to roll with the punches. "And that hat makes you look a bit cute." He said with a wink. Kuroo blinked, hand coming up to his chest, like he was pointing at himself, and oh my god, how had Daichi ever been intimidated by him? Daichi nodded, way too enamored with Kuroo’s reaction.  
“You’re definitely right, but why do you bring it up?” Kuroo asked, clearing his throat and recovering from his surprise.  
“Why do you think I brought it up?” Daichi asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“You know, when you ask like that, it makes it sound like you have an obvious ulterior motive I should kno-” Kuroo rambled, just barely beginning to blush.  
“Kuroo.” Daichi interrupted, and Kuroo stopped. “Be quiet and let me ask you on a date.”  
“Only if you’re paying.” Kuroo shot back.  
“If you pay, you pick the location, so I don’t mind.” Daichi said seriously, making eye contact again, and Kuroo’s eyes widened.  
“Wait, you-you’re actually asking me out right now?” Daichi nodded again.  
“If not, that's fine. But if you want to, can I get your number?” Kuroo whipped his phone out of his pocket faster than Daichi thought humanly possible. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He muttered as the phone was handed to him, a blank contact pulled up. Daichi quickly punched it in, saved it, and handed the phone back to Kuroo. “Does Friday work for you?” Kuroo nodded as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.   
“I’ll see you on Friday, country boy.” he said, regaining his smirk and tipping his hat to Daichi. Daichi tipped his in response.  
“See you then, partner.” Daichi responded with a bad country accent and a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Inspiration Vine link-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5XYrYDQzRY


End file.
